tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Frederica Harrow
Frederica Harrow is an 18-year old Human female who is working in the CCG as a double agent for the mercenary organization, RIFT. Currently she is a RIFT Agent and a CCG Rank 1 Investigator. She resides in the 13th ward, where she owns a large apartment. Appearance Frederica has a rather immaculate appearance, whose face is almost always painted with a serene and calm expression that rarely lets any emotion show through to the surface, even in battle, aside from a faint smile. Her skin is exceedingly pale, which matches her icy blue eyes as well as her platinum blonde hair, which is neat and wavy, reaching just above the nape of her neck. She is quite a distance above average in height, standing at 5'9". She has an athletic build while still being rather shapely. Usually she wears her work outfit, which is a plain white shirt with a light green vest underneath. Her black trousers are usually held up by brown, leather suspenders and match her shined black shoes. While off duty she usually wears a plain, pale green sundress, with matching flats. For whatever reason, if she can get away with not wearing shoes, she chooses to do so. She claims it helps her focus, but the actual reason is anybody's guess. Personality Frederica is exceptionally calm at almost all times and is usually entirely unfazed by even the bloodiest of carnage, a result of having been raised in one of RIFT's camps since she was born. She is exceptionally clever and a fantastic manipulator, able to fool a lie detector with little effort. Though most of the time she displays absolutely no emotion beyond an exceptional serenity that is often dissonant to her surroundings, she is able to feign any reaction necessary to keep up a lie, or if not having a certain reaction would place suspicion on her. + Despite the emotionless exterior, Frederica does in fact have emotions. She particularly enjoys dancing, baton-twirling, and watching performing arts. However, her duties in both CCG and RIFT leave her with little free time. She is also prone to holding grudges, and exacting revenge is one of the few times her expression will actually change. She is also quite arrogant, believing herself better than most. She also has a couple quirks, namely that if she can get away with it she will not wear shoes, and that she enjoys sweets and pastries a great deal. Powers and Abilities Silver Tongue: Frederica is an exceptional liar, able to feign absolutely anything or anyone with a calmness that could pass a lie detector without much effort. This is as a result of her RIFT Agent training. Hidden Muscle: Frederica is quite strong, able to lift heavy objects with ease, and strike enemies quite hard. Iron Lady: Despite her build, Frederica is able to take an amazing amount of punishment, and on top of that is capable of taking even dislocated body parts without so much as blinking. Amazing Hearing: Frederica has exceptionally good hearing, able to hear footsteps over the din of combat. Multi-enemy fighting: Frederica's amazing hearing, combined with her training, enables her to be quite adept at dealing with multiple enemies at a time. She strikes at where she hears the movements of foes, either parrying their blows or striking them before they can attack her. If she cannot attack, then she dodges. Punching Bag: Despite her average capabilities with most other forms of weaponry, Frederica is incredibly poor at hand-to-hand combat, leaving her as nothing more than a punching bag to most enemies. Lead Feet: Despite the fact that she is quite average at actually reacting in combat, she moves at below average speed when it comes to actually getting around. Lone Fighter: Frederica is quite bad at fighting as part of a team. This is a result of the fact that she is good at fighting multiple enemies because she uses her hearing and prediction to strike at or dodge an enemy, so with allies also around her she tends to hit them and dodge for no reason, putting her and her team at a disadvantage. Inexperienced: As she has only recently been placed into the CCG, Frederica has seen precious little live combat, causing her to be somewhat inexperienced. Couldn't hit the broad side of a barn: Finally, Frederica is absolutely abysmal when it comes to firearms, as she has terrible aim and struggles to lead targets if she has to. Quinque Pyrope Name: Pyrope Rating: B Type: Bikaku Status: In Service Appearance: A cruciform greatsword with a long, white blade. The handguard is also white, as it is also made from RC cells. The pommel is steel, and the grip is wrapped in white leather. Strengths: Due to the sharpness and weight, Pyrope is able to cut and stab through most defences with ease. Weaknesses: The weight makes swings somewhat slower than average. Threads Relationships is a table used to format and keep track of your character's relationships with other characters. It has space to detail the other character's name and link to their wiki, as well as space to detail their relationship. Examples are included below. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Okazaki Squad Category:RIFT